Użytkownik:Sara124/Brudnopis/Niewolni/Scena w parku
Więc to jest sprawcą tego całego zamieszania w Paryżu. - Nie. - odparła Kamma. - Sprawcą jest Władca Ciem. To tylko posłużyło mu jako narzędzie. Paulina Soler z zachwytem oglądała brożkę Ćmy. Niby niczym szczególnym się nie wyróżniała, jednak dziewczyna wiedziała jaką potężną kryje w sobie moc. - Nie wierzę, że w moich rękach trzymam całe źródło mocy Władcy Ciem. - Pff. Przestań się już tak zachwycać. - wtrącił Fenny. - Trzymasz je tylko dlatego, że jesteś nam potrzebna. Nie nakręcaj się. - Mógłbyś być milszy wiesz? - Posłuchaj. - wyszeptał groźnie fenek. - Z Agrestem zawarliśmy umowę, której on nie dotrzymał. Płaci za to w więzieniu. Nie radzę byś i ty się od nas odwróciła. Ku zdziwieniu kwami, dziewczyna po prostu się roześmiała. - Tak. - odparła. - Ale mu obiecaliście coś w zamian. A ja pomagam wam z własnej woli. Dlatego nie próbuj mnie szantarzować Fenny, bo to nie ma najmniejszego sensu. - Chyba nie wiesz na co nas stać. - Dobra dość. - przerwała im Kamma. - Paulina to nasza przyjaciółka. - zwróciła się do Fennego. - Mógłbyś się czasem opamiętać. Soler na te słowa uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie. Fenny mógł jej nie lubić, ale przynajmniej zdobyła sympatię innych niewolnych. Szkoda tylko, że on był ich dowódcą. Cała ta rozmowa miała miejsce w parku. Paulina rozłożyła kocyk i rozsiadła się wygodnie rozmawiając z Kammą i Fennym. Ponieważ mogło to szokować postronnych widzów, Tammin, kwami rybki tropikalnej, władające iluzją, zadbało o to, by inni ludzie przechodzący przez park, widzieli tylko dziewczynę zajadającą kanapki. Soler miała świadomość tego, że obserwują ją inni niewolni, poukrywani w koronach drzew i krzewów, jednak nie chcieli jej się pokazywać. Co prawda oprócz Kammy, Fennego i Tammin poznała jeszcze kilkoro z nich, jednak większość jeszcze się przed nią nie ujawniła. - Właściwie, - zaczęła. - dlaczego po prostu nie zniszczycie jego więzienia, tak jak Fenny zniszczyłeś miraculum Kammy? - Musimy mieć pewność, że do nas dołączy. - Ale nie miałeś pewności, że Kamma do was dołączy a mimo to ją uwolniłeś. - Nooroo jest potężniejszy od Kammy. - Ej! - wtrąciła oburzona kwami kameleona. - Ona potrafi tylko znikać, a on moźe stworzyć armię. - wyjaśnił Fenny. - Dlaczego Władca Ciem nie stworzył armii, tylko wybierał sobie jednego sługe? - spytała Soler. - Przebywanie w miraculum ma swoje ograniczenia. Dlatego właśnie musimy mieć pewność, że Nooroo do nas dołączy. Jeśli zniszczymy jego miraculum, będzie mógł sam, bez kontroli żadnego człowieka, stworzyć sobie armię. - I będzie mógł obrócić ją przeciwko nam. - dodała Kamma. - A my chcemy by stworzył ją dla nas. - zakończył rozmowę Fenny. - Tylko człowiek może aktywować miraculum. - mówiła Kamma do Pauliny. - Czyli ty. Wystarczy, że przypniesz sobie broszkę, a my pogadamy z Nooroo. - Naprawdę chcecie żebym to zrobiła? Fenny przewrócił oczami. - Tak! A myślisz, że po co daliśmy ci tę broszę?! Przypnij ją wreszcie i przestań zadawać głupie pytania. Soler wzruszyła ramionami i przypięła sobie broszę do swojej bluzki. Różowy motyl zaświecił na chwilę, a wtedy przed nią pojawiło się małe różowe kwami. Dziewczyna przyglądała się mu z zachwytem. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że właśnie przed nią stoi istotka, która dała moce osławionemu Władcy Ciem. *rozmowa z Nooroo* - Kim oni są? - zapytała nagle Paulina przyglądając się jakimś ludziom w oddali. Nie tylko ona zwróciła na nich uwagę. Inni spacerowicze błądzący po parku też wpatrywali się w nich z ciekawością. Była to para, mężczyzna i kobieta. On był wysoki i barczysty, ona niska i smukła. Oboje przypominali przebierańców. Mężczyzna ubrany na szaro, wyglądem przypominał nosotrożca. Kobieta, ładna blondynka ze wstążkami wplecionymi we włosy, przywodziła na myśl jakąś syrenę. - O nie. - wyszeptał Fenny. - To ludzie od Kolekcjonera. Przyszli po Nooroo. - Mam to w nosie. - powiedziało kwami ćmy. - Jaki Kolekcjoner? - zaniepokoiła się Kamma. Paulina spojrzała na nią, zastanawiając się czy powinna się martwić tym, że kwami kameleona o czymś nie wie czy cieszczyć się, że nie jest jedyną nie wtajemniczoną. - Potem ci wyjaśnię. - wyszeptał Fenny. - Paulina zdejmij broszkę. Dziewczyna posłusznie zrobiła to co jej kazał. Zbulwersowane kwami ćmy zniknęło. - Co teraz? - spytała szeptem Soler. Niepokój kwami jej się udzielił. - Czekamy. - odparł Fenny. - Jesteśmy pod iluzją. Liczymy na to, że nas nie zobaczą. - Na to bym nie liczyła. - powiedziała Kamma. - Dziewczyna ma kwami delfina. - Źródło Prawdy. - powiedziała blondynka. - Cholera. - wyszeptał Fenny. Kamma szybko wchłonęła się w ciało Pauliny łącząc się z nią w Kameleon. Stały się niewidzialne. - Idiotko, nie marnuj energii na takie głupstwa. I tak cię zobaczy! Uciekaj już! - Szybki Taran! - wrzasnął mężczyzna i zaczął biec prosto na Kameleon. Zbliżał się do niej niemalże z prędkością błyskawicy. W ostatniej chwili zdołała wspiąć się na drzewo. Mężczyzna staranował je, sprawił, że się przewróciło, wyrwało z korzeniami. Jednak nie był zadowolony z tego efektu, chciał staranować Kameleon. Delfinica tymczasem posłała w jej stronę małego bąka, takiego jakim bawią się dzieci. Ten jednak był jej magiczną bronią, nie przestawał się obracać póki sobie tego nie zażyczyła. Ponadto mały bączek wytwarzał cieniutką wstążkę, która oplotła kostki Kameleon. Zaczął ją ciągnąć w stronę oprawców co zaskakująco wyglądało, biorąc pod uwagę to, że wyglądał jak zabawka. Symbioza wyjęła jedną ze swoich strzał i przecieła nim linkę. Rzuciła się do ucieczki. „Co to byli za ludzie?” - spytała Paulina Kammę w myślach. „Nie mam pojęcia.” - odparła szczerze kwami. „Fenny poradzi sobie bez nas?” - zapytała. „No jasne. Ma do pomocy innych niewolnych. Korra ich sparaliżuje, w końcu jest kwami meduzy.” „A ci wszyscy ludzie w parku?” „Nic nie zobaczął. Tylko iluzję Tammin.” Kameleon zatrzymała się by odetchnąć. Obracała w palcach brożkę ćmy. „Ale ci dwaj nas zobaczyli.” „Ta dziewczyna używała mocy Dentte, kwami delfina. Potrafi zdemaskować każde kłamstwo. Dlatego odkryła iluzję Tammin i mogła zobaczyć, jak wyglądamy naprawdę pomimo zmiany kolorów.” „A facet?” „Miał kwami nosorożca, Dronna, potrafi staranować wszystko na swojej drodze.” „Zauważyłam.” - Hej! - usłyszały głos. Kameleon spojrzała na stronę z której dochodził. Drzewołaz, zdemaskowała je. Natychmiast popędziły w przeciwnym kierunku, jak najdalej od bohaterki. - Oddawaj miraculum ćmy! - usłyszały. Kiedy zniknęły z zasięgu jej wzroku, szybko schowały miraculum za plecy i wtopiły się w kolory ściany, tak żeby nie było go widać. Kiedy Drzewołaz dotarła na miejsce rozejrzała się zdezorientowana. - Zgubiłam ją... - westchęła. - Niepotrzebnie krzyknęłam, tylko ją ostrzegłam. - powiedziała, po czym ruszyła biegiem dalej. Miała nadzieję, że może gdzieś jeszcze znajdzie złodziejkę miraculum ćmy. Kameleon odetchnęła z ulgą. *** - Fenny wyjaśnij mi proszę kim jest ten kolekcjoner! - domagała się Korra. W pokoju Pauliny rozgrywało się prawdziwe zebranie niewolnych. No było ich tu co prawda niewiele. Fenny siedział zrezygnowany na biurku, wokół niego krążyła Korra domagając się wyjaśnień. Tammin wyglądała przez okno. Kamma zajadała się paluszkami, zaś Jerry, kwami szczura kręciło się w kółko, siedząc na globusie. Soler dowiedziała się, że tajemnica niewolnych nie wyjdzie na jaw. Po tym jak Korra sparaliżowała przeciwników, zajął się nimi Taoss. Kwami słonia potrafiło usuwać wspomnienia. Całkowicie wymazał im z pamięci walkę z kwami oraz widok Pauliny z brożką ćmy w ręku. - Kolekcjoner. - zaczął Fenny. - Dowiedziałem się o nim niedawno, od Dussu. Podobno zbiera miracula. Nie byłem tym zainteresowany, gdyż nas to nie dotyczy, nie jesteśmy więzieni w tych rzeczach. Nie pomyślałem... Nie pomyślałem, że ma jakiś sposób na wykrywanie tych miracul. - Ej! - krzyknęła Paulina. - W takim razie nie mam zamiaru trzymać w swoim pokoju brożki ćmy! Nie chcę by ten nosorożec staranował mi dom! Fenny przewrócił oczami. - Do tej pory nie znalazł brożki ćmy. Stało się to po aktywowaniu jej. - To znaczy, że nie możemy jej aktywować. - westchęła Tammin. - No właśnie. Na razie musimy pożegnać się z armią wyczarowaną przez Nooroo. - westchnął Fenny. - Przeczekać aż ta akcja z Kolekcjonerem się skończy i spróbować go przekonać jeszcze raz. Jeśli zniszczymy teraz jego miraculum, nie pomoże nam. Na razie niech pozostanie uśpiony. Kategoria:Szkice